Betrayal
by Bladedmist
Summary: My spin on the ash betrayed story and most likely won't end until he beats all the contests and all the pokemon leagues to become the ultimate champion.
1. The start of something amazing

So Iv'e seen lots of takes on the ash betrayed story but this one will but VERY different. First off Ash will have One of every pokemon in their fully evolved forms including legendaries and this is excluding the Alolan region. Reason its excluding the Alolan region is because it wouldn't fit in with the story. Also this takes place when ash is 21 and when hes betrayed hes 10 but by technicality if he did age he would be 18 or 19 after losing in the Kalos league but for simplicity's sake he was 10 when betrayed due to the blessing that Ho-oh gave him but after being betrayed the blessing was broken.

"human speech"

 _"Poke speech aka aura or telepathy"_

 **Pokemon moves**

* * *

Atop stood a lone figure. A boy no... a man. His name was Ash ketchum but since that faithful day hes been called White Staff of the mist but people normally call him Staff. He had a pitch black t shirt along with a cloak with red outline. He was also wearing a hat underneath the cloak which was Sir Arrons except black and red along with black and red gloves. Embedded in each gloves was a crystal. The one on his left was yellow while the one on his right was a pinkish purple. He also wore black sweatpants with black and red shoes. He also had a holder for his Staff which was Sir Arrons but black with a red crystal which seemed to glow a lot more then normal. Under the cloak and Fedora he wore was gray almost white hair. His once auburn eyes were now gray as well. Under all the clothes was a normal white skin tone that seemed slightly ghostly. He was staring off into the sunrise seemingly disconnected from the world. That was until the yellow gem on his left glove Glowed and released a Raichu who stood atop Staff's left shoulder.

 _"Staff are you thinking about that day again?" Raichu spoke._

"Yes I am thinking about that day again. It's been a whole 11 years." Staff spoke solemnly

Flashback.

* * *

It was a bright day outside. Ash with Pikachu stood outside Pallet Towns borders.

"Isn't it nice to be home again Pikachu?" Ash spoke excitedly.

 _"Pi Pikachu." "Yes Ash."_ Pikachu spoke through aura

"Race ya there Pikachu." Ash said dashing off knocking Pikachu off his shoulder.

Pikachu used **Quick-Attack** to rush past Ash and Beat him to the house.

"Not fair pikachu!" Ash pouted slightly but he smiled.

 _"Pi Pika PI Chuuuu." "Don't be a sore loser Asssssh."_ Pikachu got back onto Ash's left shoulder with a small smile. Ash knocked on the door and immediately got pulled into a bear hug by Delia Ketchum.

"Can't breath." Ash struggled to say against the crushing force of his mom's hug.

"Oh so sorry honey anyways all of your friends and rivals are here. Oh and I need to go to the story so i'll be back soon." Delia said as she rushed off with .

Ash waved goodbye to his mom and Mimey before going into the house closing the door and finding all of his rivals and friends glaring at him.

"Hey guys whats up?" Ash seemed confused that they would come over and stand by him but he let it go as he could feel hate and malice come off of his other friends through his aura.

"Your what's up. You have lost every single league you've entered and we are sick of it!" Brock states as his squint turned to an angry one.

"Agreed. You just got lucky that you defeated me so many times." Paul stated.

"You will always lose. Not cause your from the boonies but because you just suck at being a trainer." Trip

Ash thought that the others might stick up for him but Tracey Gary Drew Cilian Max Bonnie And Clemont said nearly the same exact things. He looked to the girls to see if they would stand up for him but to his dismay none did as Misty hung off of Gary's arm, may hung off of Drew's arm, Dawn off Paul's Iris off Trip's, and Serena off of Claremont's.

Ash was tearing up until his pokemon came charging to him standing by his side. Turns out they knew about the betrayal and were prepare to bust out of oaks ranch and get to their trainer which they had succeeded in.

End flashback.

* * *

 _" Maybe it's time to go see how Delia is doing ay?" Raichu said curious as to what had happened to her_

Staff nodded and got on his Charizard as they raced to Pallet town. Once they got there they got to Delia's house to see it was burned down and two gravestones were in the garden. Staff landed to get a better look at them and started to cry when he read them. The one of the left said "Here lies Mimey." and the one to the right said "Here lies Delia Ketchum."

Mewtwo appeared next to Staff after he came out of a pokeball in his seemingly endless pockets which held every last pokeball he had. The reason as to how was some of the legendary Pokemon space manipulation. They cried and floated in silence for some time until mewtwo spoke.

 _"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Ash"_ Mewtwo said sounding guilty.

"You knew about this?" Staff said while sounding very upset. There was a hint of anger in his voice.

 _" I didn't want you to think that it was all for nothing. She believed in you till the very end."_ Mewtwo spoke solemnly.

"But it was." Staff said tears coming down his face.

 _"That's not true. There's still might be others that love you out there. Remember the three who stood up for you?"_ Mewtwo spoke trying his best to cheer him up.

"But this Mewtwo. How can I live with myself? After... after this." He kept his gaze upon the gravestone.

 _"It's not your fault. Even you couldn't prevent this."_ He said trying to improve her spirits.

Staff looked at Mewtwo in his eyes.

"Yes it is. If I was here I could've helped her." Staff sad as he picked two flowers and put them on the graves.

 _"You can't give up."_ Mewtwo said trying to get Staff determined again.

"That's what all my Pokémon keep saying. Don't give up. Keep moving forward. Your hopes and dreams are still possible and all that garbage."

 _"Come on Ash don't say that. She wouldn't want you to give up now."_ Mewtwo spoke trying to get him to realise even though shes gone shes still cheering him on.

"This was all for nothing Mewtwo. I should've just gave up like they told me to. I should be down there instead of her. Why? Why couldn't it just be that easy?" Staff spoke on a rant.

 _"Because you aren't done yet."_ Mewtwo said as if it was a fact.

"Thats where youre wrong. I am done. I don't want to be the chosen one ,an aura guardian or the hero. I don't want to help anyone. I never asked for these burdens. I don't want this responsibility." Staff said almost completely giving up.

 _"None of us asked for it Ash but that's what growing up is. Doing the things we don't want to because we know it's the right thing to do."_ Mewtwo spoke again trying to get Staff to keep his hopes up.

"Then what if I just quit? And let the traitors be right. Wouldn't that just make things easier?"

 _"You really think that's what she would want?"_ Mewtwo said eyeing the grave as well now.

"Well it seems a lot better then this. I Give up and let them win. And then maybe they will accept me again. And then I won't have to be alone on the mountain anymore." Staff sad sounding even sadder as it began to rain.

 _"That's not how love works Ash. And you were never alone."_ Mewtwo spoke obviously talking about the Pokémon Staff cared so much for.

"Oh please don't give me a love conquers all speech i'll puke." Staff spoke crying now.

 _"Love is pain. Its having the courage to care knowing that it's only temporary. But your too much of a coward to care."_ Mewtwo spoke turning around to look at Mimes grave.

"What?" Staff said but it wasn't really a question more like what do you mean by that.

 _"You spent so much time running from your problems that you didn't stop and think about what would happen to those who care."_ Mewtwo spoke.

"Running? You of all beings should know what i've been through to try and get back. After so much to get right here. And now she's gone. And maybe the others have lost their hope in me." Staff sounded like he finally gave up.

 _"Even though some of your friends still had hope and faith in you It didn't stop you from running away from the people who cared. You hide behind sacrifices like its some noble act. But you refuse to face the fact that you're actually doing it just for yourself. Because your terrified. Your a terrified person who's afraid of getting close to other people."_ Mewtwo spoke as if he knew everything.

"Fine your right I am scared. I don't want to risk losing what little pokemon and people still believe in me. And I don't think they will like me anymore." Staff didn't seem happy but it seemed like some hope was restored in him.

 _"Then prove the traitors wrong!"_ Mewtwo yelled.

"What?" Staff was surprised cause normally Mewtwo never yelled.

 _"You heard me. Prove to the traitors they were wrong to say you're weak. You take on all the leagues again and you beat them the elite four and the champions. And while you're at it do all the contests to show that you aren't just the best pokemon trainer but the best pokemon coordinator as well."_ Mewtwo said as he was confident in Staff.

Staff decided he did enough wallowing in his own misery. He nodded got up returned Mewtwo and Raichu called out an Alakazam and teleported to the Sinnoh region the first region he'd win in since he came back. After he appeared he returned his pokemon and called out his Raichu, Lucario, and Gardevoir.

"It's time to take the world by storm." Staff smirked.

* * *

And so ends chapter one feel free to leave feedback and what not.

Update: So i realised this story violated the guidelines so I am redoing the chapters and fixing a lot of errors in typing.


	2. The First Contest

So chapter two ay? surprising myself here at how productive ive been latley. its actually kinda scary...Anyways enough of my ramblings and let the story commence.

* * *

Staff was in Jubilife city as he walked towards the Contest Hall to get re-registered for contests. He was quickly followed by his pokemon wife Gardevoir, his aura trainer and one of his most elite pokemon Lucario, and of course his surrogate brother Raichu who sat upon his shoulder. After walking for a bit they arrived and entered the Contest Hall. Staff went over to the sign up after retrieving his pokemon in their respective crystals.

"Hello there." Staff spoke calmly but on the inside he was very excited for his first contest since he came back.

"Hello I am Abby and as you can tell I work here. Anyways what do you need sir?" The worker asked in a cheery tone.

"I'd like to sign up for contests. Also I changed my first name to Staff." Abby took his pokedex and his contest pass and registered him as Staff Ketchum.

"There you go your all signed up Staff Ketchum." She gave back the Pokedex and contest pass. "Your also just in time as I also signed you up for the contest that happens in an hour. Please proceed to the backstage to get ready ." Staff nodded walking into the backstage were he saw 3 People he hoped to never see again. Dawn, May, and Drew. He ignored them and grabbed a Pokeball containing the pokemon he would use.

* * *

After an hour and a few rounds it was Staffs turn as he stepped out onto the stage.

"And now we have a newcomer give him a warm welcome STAFF KETCHUM!" The announcer spoke in a loud voice through the microphone.

Misty, Brock, Gary, Tracey, Max, Paul, Cilian, Iris, Bonnie, Serena, and Clemont were stunned to hear the name Ketchum again. Staff then proceeded to release what was inside the Pokeball he held. Out came a bright light the started to form a massive crab with 6 legs and a sort of star shaped horn. This pokemons name was Crawdaunt. The Crawdaunt ran up to its trainer and gave him a firm hand to claw shake by gently closing his claw around his hand. After that Crawdaunt was back on the center of the stage.

"Crawdaunt use **Waterpulse** Into the air then fire an **Icebeam** freezing it solid. Then afterwards use **Ice-Aquajet** to get above it then break free and smash it all with **Crabhammer**." Staff spoke calmly. Crawdaunt shot a large ball of water into the air as it immediately froze with a solid beam of pure frozen H2O. After that Crawdaunt shot off surrounded by water as the outer area of the water stream became frozen instantly. Crawdaunt was above the frozen ball of water as it broke free by smashing it's claw into the front of the jet stream of water sending beautiful frozen ice shards all over the place in the air as it smashed the frozen ball of water downwards creating a frozen landscape on the stage were it landed and skated around a bit before stopping in front of its trainer. In the end it was a beautiful sparkling area glowing with the stage being made of ice reflecting the lights and making rainbows. Crawdaunt took a bow.

"Craw Daunt Daunt CRAW DUANT. _Hell yeah I smoked the competition with EASE."_ Crawdaunt said with cockiness The judges all gave Staff and Crawdaunt a 10/10.

"Now that was something folks and it appears its enough to get Staff and Crawdaunt into the next round with ease. Give them a round everybody." The announcer said as he once again shouted into the microphone. Clapping was heard throughout the stadium with a few "Have my babies Staff" from some new fangirls. Crawdaunt and Staff walked back to the backstage where he was congratulated by the other competitors still in it to win it minus Dawn Drew and May who were also still in.

* * *

After another few rounds came the battle round were it was Staff and Crawdaunt vs Drew and his Roserade. Crawdaunt looks cool and collected with his trainer while roserade looked to be full or pride and ignorance.

"I don't know why you thought to come here Staff but your going to lose now Roserade use **Leafstrom** to blow Crawdaunt away." Drew said all this with such ego. Roserade fired a sideways tornado of leaves towards Crawdaunt.

"Crawdaunt use **icebeam** on the leaves and then try to catch them all with your claw." Crawdaunt fired an **Icebeam** out of its left claw freezing all the leaves and then grabbing and storing them in his right claw. "Now send the leaves flying at Roserade with **Icywind**." Crawdaunt opened his right claw sending out a chillding burst of wind with hundreds of sharp frozen leaves at Roserade.

"Roserade you have to dodge it!" Roserade dodged to the right but ended up getting hit with the **Icywind** and the frozen leaves in its left leg immobilizing it. Drew was clearly pissed his pokemon didnt dodge.

"Game over for you Drew. Crawdaunt use **X-Scissor**." The attack hit directly with amazing speed which shouldn't be possible for Crawdaunt. Then Drew noticed the stage ground was frozen over by the **Icywind** from earlier which allowed Crawdaunt to slide across the ice. Now roserade fell back breaking the ice on its leg as it was knocked out.

"And in a beautiful array of combo moves Staff and Crawdaunt win." The announcer once again exclaimed happily.

* * *

After a round of fighting a no name trainer it was the finale round between Staff and May. May used her Glaceon as Staff stuck with his Crawdaunt.

"End this quick glaceon **ShadowBall**." May said calmly and smugly. Glaceon shot the large ball of darkness towards Crawdaunt.

"Crawdaunt catch it then end it with **S** **ludgewave**." Staff said with calmness and pure confidence in his pokemon.

She giggled and smirked."You must be crazy to think your Crawdaunt could-" Crawdaunt caught it and smashed it then unleashed a torrential wave of sludge at Glaceon who was not expecting such a move got caught and immediately knocked out. May fell to her knees as she looked at her GLaceon.

"And the winner is Staff Ketchum." The announcer shouted into his mic as the entire place gave loud cheers for him. The judges gave Staff the ribbon as he walked out followed by Crawdaunt.

* * *

Afterwards Staff allowed Crawdaunt to stay out in the hotel room for awhile as he went to sleep with his Pokemon wife Gardevoir in his arms.

* * *

The end. FOR NOW MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA. cause next time I think max should get some beat downs.


	3. The beginning of the battle

Chapter 3. I'm excited. Let's just get into the story.

* * *

Staff was in Oreburgh city after a long walk through an empty route and a cave filled with zubats. After Staff arrived he had immediately gone to the Pokecenter to get a room. After that he heard a voice call out to him and this voice sounded angry.

"Hey Staff what's the big idea of embarrassing me on stage?" After Staff turned he saw everyone who had betrayed him and the one who had shouted his name was May.

"What is it that you all want with me?" Staff said calm and collected feeling out their auras of anger.

"We want to know how you beat me. You must of cheated." May all but was yell talking.

"That would be incorrect. I merely overpowered and outwitted you. Which granted neither is hard to do." Staff spoke once again calmly

"Did you just call me weak and stupid?" She seemed generally confused. Staff couldn't but let out a laugh at that pure look of confusion on her face. Everyone except May were furious seeing she was still confused.

"In layman's terms yes." He said after he stopped laughing.

"You can't talk to my sister like that. I challenge you to a battle!" Max seemed very mad now. Staff shrugged and nodded as Max led them to a battle ground.

"A six on six. When one of our pokemon defeats the other we have to both switch." Max nodded agreeing to the terms as they took their positions on opposite sides of the battlefield as Brock took his place as the ref. "Sandslash show them the power of aura!" A large Armadillo creature appeared but instead of its normal all yellow coloring it had dark blood red spikes protruding from its back along with its eyes holding pure bloodlust. Max flinched but shook it off.

"I'm not scared of you. Let's go Sceptile." The large green reptile came out with a deafening roar. But neither Staff nor Sanslash flinch.

* * *

"This is the unofficial match of Max Mape versus Staff Ketchum! The first one to lose all six of their pokemon lose the battle! moves like Volt-switch and U-turn are allowed! Begin!"

"Sandslash **Dig** then when you feel you are safe use **Curl-Dance**." Staff spoke calm and collected which is very different from his once radical fighting style.

"Sand slash sand sand slash" In aura speaking " _You got it boss just tell me if he decides to try and use **Earthquake**_ _._ " Sandslash proceeded to dig into the ground and as he dug deeper he filled up the hole he left behind so it wouldn't be easy to hit him.

"Sceptile use **Sunnyday**." The large reptile shot a glowing ball of yellow energy into the sky making the sun shine even brighter. "Now start charging up a **SolarBeam** and when its charged try and predict where he will pop up." The large grass reptile started to charge up a ball of green energy in between its hands. Max had this smug look on his face thinking he had won.

"That won't work Max. Now Sandslash come up from the ground using **Poison-Scissors**." Sandslash burst out of the ground right below hitting sceptile badly knocking him out with one move. the fully charged **SolarBeam** being launched into the sky destroying the **Sunnyday**.

"What how?" Max had seen it. But he still didn't know how one move he never heard of could knock out his Sceptile in one attack. He began to shake getting scared of the sheer strength of the Sandslash that was now running up to its trainer trying to get his affection. Staff picked up the pokemon and gave her a hug as the sharp spines on the pokemons back folded to form a smooth plate like covering. Staff said how strong he was and that he was doing well and returned him readying for the next pokemon.

* * *

I suffered writers block from after that but the rest of the max fight will be up in the next chapter along with Staff fighting the gym to make up for it.


End file.
